It was a wonderful spring day
by Notanotherfemalemew
Summary: It was a wonderful spring day


It was a wonderful spring day. Jack had just finished doing his farm work. He'd feed the animals, watered the plants, milked the cows, sheared the sheep, and harvested his crops. He was resting outside his house, drinking juice and all that, when Karen arrived.  
  
"Hey Jack! Do you want to go with me up mother's hill?", Karen asked. "why?", jack asked. "I want to show you something", Karen answered. "Oh. Okay", jack said as he got up and dusted himself off. "Wait for me a sec okay", jack called out as he went inside the house. "Why? Where are you going/", Karen asked "I'm changing my clothes. " jack said. "Okayyyyyyyyyy!!!!!", Karen said as she rolled her eyes  
  
After 5 minutes jack came out of the house dressed with a clean shirt and pants "Let's go" jack said to Karen "Great!" ,she answered as she grabbed his hand and made a mad dash to the summit.  
  
Karen ran pretty fast and jack was forced to keep up his pace. "I thought I could relax this day. Sheesh!!!", jack thought.  
  
Finally they reached mother's hill.  
  
"So here we are what is it you want to show me?", jack asked "Here. Come see this" Karen said as she guide jack to a moon drop flower. "This is it?", jack asked with a hint of disappointment on his voice. "Yeah! Isn't it great?" Karen excitedly said. "Looks pretty ordinary to me", jack said as he took a closer at the flower. "Look closely. it has 3 leaves unlike normal moon drop flowers, that have 2", Karen said pointing to the leaves. "Say that is pretty weird!", jack exclaimed as he held the leaf. "I wonder what made it that way", Karen told jack. "Must be a mutant or something" He laughed as he patted Karen on the back. "Presumably", she answered as she stood up. "so is that all you want to show me?", jack asked. "No. Not really. I really want you to have this", Karen said as she held out her hand. "What is it", he answered "Here", she said as she slowly opened her palm  
  
On Karen's a palm a small piece of seemingly ordinary chocolate rested.  
  
"Chocolates for me! You shouldn't have!", Jack jokingly answered as he popped the chocolate in his mouth.  
  
Much to jack's surprise the chocolate was filled with ants.  
  
"Bleech", jack spitted out the candy." Why you good for nothing...", he angrily said as he looked at Karen. "Gotcha", Karen said as she stood up and runaway, laughing. "Damn it", jack screamed as he chased her up to the summit.  
  
At the summit, Jack saw Karen waiting for him. He immediately tackled her.  
  
"You know that was a mean thing to do" he hissed at her while pinning her down. "It was a joke", Karen explained, still laughing. "Besides it were edible ants i gave to you. I just want you to let loose for a change." She added.  
  
Jack slowly realized her point so he rolled off and pulled Karen off the ground. "Thanks Karen. I needed that" he said as he sat on the verge of the cliff. "Anytime Jack", Karen answered as she sat close to him.  
  
They sat there speechless for a short time. Jack was swaying his legs back and forth, while Karen was combing her hair with his fingers when jack popped a question.  
  
"Karen. Is Rick your boyfriend?" he asked. "No. But...." she answered "But?" he asked with pleading eyes. "Kai is", she laughed hysterically. "Seriously?", Jack asked with a sad look in his eyes. "No! I have no boy friend at all. I like Rick before but I realized he was a faggot and that he loved kai", she answered. "What! Rick is gay??", he exclaimed, shock with his discovery. "Yeah! Didn't you know?", she said this in a matter-of-factly sort of way. "I could have never known..", jack answered." How about Kai? Why don't you like him? He seems pretty good looking to me and he seems to like you too, i hear", he added. "Kai. Well... He plays around with women too much. He spins Poppuri around in circles, poor kid, and hits it off with most of the girls in the village. He's too much of a Don Juan to be a faithful boyfriend", she answered with out even breaking a sweat. "So. Who do you like then?" Jack asked with his fingers crossed. "Me. Me. Me" he thought. "I don't know", Karen answered, looking at the bottom of the cliff. "why are you asking all these questions anyway?", she asked. "N..nothing .I just want to know you. That's all.", Jack reluctantly answered her question "Don't tell me that you....", karen said as she pointed a finger at jack "W..what?", jack stammered "You..like me", Karen said as she stood up her finger still pointing at jack. "Yy.es. I was trying to build up the courage to ask you out one day but now that you've figured it out. I guess there's no sense in hiding it. Karen I like you.", Jack stood up from where he was sitting. "Jack. Jack. Jack. How many times should I say this I DONT WANT A BOYFRIEND", she said, still in shock at jack's confession. "Oh!", Jack gloomily exclaimed.  
  
Jack turned his back and head down the hill. He felt he was rejected by karen. He was heartbroken.  
  
"I don't want a boyfriend", karen called after jack. "I want you", she added, surprising jack, making him turn around and look at her.  
  
"Yy..ou mean?", jack stammered  
  
"Yes!", Karen shouted as she threw herself upon jack. "I like you", she added, tears of joy flowing from her cheeks. "I like you so much", she added even further, embracing Jack at the same time. 


End file.
